<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Wrong Targets by Faustess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293705">All the Wrong Targets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess'>Faustess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Laughter, Laura Barton is Clint's Sister, Love Confessions, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Maria Hill/Steve Rogers, POV Clint Barton, POV Maria Hill, Slow Dancing, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Maria have been friends for a few years now and tell each other everything: all the complaining, all the small life victories  - even all the dating ups and downs.  So why do they have so many problems in their love lives?</p>
<p>Maybe the answer's staring right back at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Maria Hill, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Wrong Targets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/gifts">AveryRogers83</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83">averyrogers83's</a> moodboard art. They did the banner as well. I'm so happy to have been able to write for this pairing! Their art was really inspiring! None of this would have been possible without them!  (Art is at the end because it fits with the story there.  :D )  I also want to thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeRafael/pseuds/LoveMeSomeRafael">LoveMeSomeRafael</a> for their excellent beta work (and their patience!!!). This story would not be as good without their help!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div><p>Evacuation sirens blared at the Joint Dark Energy Mission’s Western Division’s base.  The project was a partnership between NASA and SHIELD.  Scientists and their families and administrative staff moved as quickly as possible into their designated vehicles.  <i>Nothing like flying into the place people are evacuating</i>, Maria thought to herself.</p>
<p>“How bad is it?” Fury asked Agent Phil Coulson.</p>
<p>Taking off his sunglasses, Phil replied, “That’s the problem, sir.  We don’t know.”  Energy surges in the Tesseract.  <i>Fabulous.</i></p>
<p>While Phil and his security detail continued to evacuate all personnel, Maria continued into the depths of the research center with Nick Fury.  “I need you to make sure the phase two prototypes are shipped out,” Fury stated flatly.</p>
<p>“Sir, is that really a priority right now?” Maria said, unable to believe what she was hearing.</p>
<p>“Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it will continue to spin on.  Clear our tech below.  Every piece of phase two in the truck and gone.” Fury made direct eye contact and his tone brooked no discussion.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Maria replied, her disagreement etched in her tone and every line of her face.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, she obeyed orders and went even further underground to supervise the removal of the equipment as Fury had directed.  She’d hardly arrived when the entire facility shuddered, concrete cracking menacingly all around her.</p>
<p>Just five minutes later, all the tech was out and only the few vehicles remaining for transit for herself and the last few agents on that level remained in the underground parking structure.  That’s when Clint arrived with a pale, sweaty guy with longish hair.  Clint stepped around Maria without saying anything.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” Maria asked when Loki stepped into the bed of an armored pickup truck.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t tell ya,” Clint replied, walking easily to the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>Just as Maria started to turn away, a choppy message came over the radio, “Hill?  Do you copy?  Barton’s turned.”  It seemed like Director Fury’s voice echoed through the garage.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Maria dove for cover and pulled her gun, just a fraction of a second faster than Clint’s shot.  He shot at me, she thought to herself in disbelief.  She was able to get off a couple of shots as the getaway vehicles Clint commandeered – SHIELD vehicles – pulled away.</p>
<p>Maria’s training kicked in as she moved to pursue the fugitives and slid into the driver's seat of another car.  She let muscle memory guide her through more shots fired and the toughest car chase of her life. <i>Pursue the subject. Engage with deadly force if required.</i></p>
<p>Something must have really gone wrong in the base, though, or maybe the self-destruct sequence had been initiated, because one moment she was pursuing Clint and his mysterious passenger and the next, she was driving for her life with the building access tunnels collapsing behind her as she drove as fast as she could. <i>No pressure.</i></p>
<p>Just a few minutes later, as she pulled herself from the wreckage of her vehicle, Maria knew she hadn’t emptied her clip.  If they survived… whatever this was, she’d get sent up to Internal Affairs.  Returning fire – she’d done that, but shooting one of her best friends in the face?  It’d never crossed her mind until now – now that the Tesseract was gone and Clint with it.</p>
<p>There was absolutely <i>no way</i> he’d have turned willingly.  From the chatter on her radio, though, Fury’s main concern was the Tesseract, and rightly so.  Clint Barton and the question of whether she should’ve tried to take him out could wait for when they had time to reflect.</p>
<p>The next day and a half felt like a bullet train ride through life.  Capturing Loki and his subsequent escape, the appearance of the Hulk on the helicarrier, and Tony Stark nearly ground into paste in the stalled rotor when it went online.  Too much happening too fast.</p>
<p>And losing Phil.  She’d put him out of her mind until now while Natasha talked to Clint in his recovery cell, assessing his mental state. Clint would be devastated when he found out.  Coulson was the one who’d recommended him to SHIELD.</p>
<p>She shook her head and wiped the blood off her cheek.  She’d deal with all that later when Stark and Rogers weren’t taking Nat and Clint out in the Quinjet, heading for Stark Tower.  How could Fury be okay with Clint going out again so soon after being mind-controlled like that – or after Natasha knocked him out?</p>
<p>“Do whatever it takes to get those comms back online, Hill,” Fury said, his tone leaving no room for argument.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Maria replied dutifully, swallowing her anxiety.</p>
<p>And not even thirty minutes later – aliens.  The giant bony worm creatures the Chitauri brought with them that looked like enormous flying spinal columns with a gaping mouth at one end:  that’s where Maria drew the line.  Seriously?  <i>Fuck this.</i>  If the Avengers didn’t take care of these aliens, then the aliens were going to be <i>sorry</i>.  She didn’t know how, but with the agents under her command, they could make use of SHIELD’s more intense arsenals and get the job done somehow.</p>
<p>Goddamn it.  <i>The Council.</i>  Maria hustled from her position at the comms to Director Fury.  “Sir, the Council’s on the line.”</p>
<p>“Director Fury, the Council <i>has</i> made a decision,” the Councilwoman stated, her irritation starting to show.</p>
<p>Leaning against the command console, Fury replied, just as annoyed, “I recognize the Council has made a decision, but given that it’s a stupid-ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it.”</p>
<p>The Council Chair spoke, “Director, you’re closer than any of our subs.  You scramble that jet- ”</p>
<p>Maria’s eyes widened in horror.  The World Security Council wanted to <b>nuke</b> a city of nearly eight and a half million people?  That was just in the city itself and didn’t count its neighboring cities that would be affected and potentially obliterated as well.  Fallout up and down the eastern seaboard for <i>generations</i>.</p>
<p>Fury interrupted, “That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman.  Until I’m certain my team can’t hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike on a civilian population!”</p>
<p>Watching out of line of sight from the Council, Maria tried to keep as calm as she could, though her heart was in her mouth.</p>
<p>“If we don’t hold it here, we lose everything,” the Councilman insisted.</p>
<p>“If we send that bird out, we already have,” Fury said as he closed the comm channel and turned away from the screen.</p>
<p>Thank god for Fury, Maria thought to herself as she went back to directing the bridge crew and other helicarrier teams in their emergency repairs and reviewing reports on the SHIELD agents injured in Loki’s attack.</p>
<p>Her screen flashed red, “Sir!  We have a bird in motion!  Everyone on deck – we have a rogue bird!” Maria called out, moving between the screens on the control panel in front of her.  “Shut it down!”</p>
<p>The bridge crew scrambled to stations, ready to take on this new threat as Fury jogged over as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“I repeat!  Take-off is <b>not</b> authorized!” Maria called out, emphasis and authority ringing through every word.</p>
<p>Less than a minute later, all she or anyone else on the bridge could do was watch.  All eyes on their screens.  The earlier chatter and bustle of the agents eerily silent, the anxiety palpable in the air.</p>
<p>Maria held her breath as the seconds ticked by, watching Stark’s progress unfold as he caught the nuclear warhead and turned it toward the portal where more aliens continued to emerge.  It felt agonizingly slow.</p>
<p>When Stark maneuvered the missile into the wormhole and saved the city, a universal whoop rose from the helicarrier’s bridge.  She laughed, gasping with relief.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Maria caught up with Clint – or rather he caught up to her.  “Hey Hill – what’s shakin’, bacon?”</p>
<p>With a straight face, she looked up, “The World Security Council.”</p>
<p>Clint threw his head back and laughed, “I’ll bet they are!  Kids painting their faces green and sayin’ ‘I’m the Hulk!  I love him!’ Makes it hard to say he’s a bad guy and spirit him away to some military base.  You have time for lunch with peons like me these days?”</p>
<p>Maria rolled her eyes, “No – but for you Barton, I’ll make an exception.”  She stood and walked around the edge of her desk.</p>
<p>Clint slipped an arm around her shoulders.  “So where are you taking me for lunch, Assistant Director?”</p>
<p>“You’re the celebrity, Barton.  You’re taking <i>me</i> out,” Maria insisted, sliding out from under his arm.  “Aren’t you and Natasha supposed to be taking a vacation?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you about it over lunch.” His shoulders slumped.</p>
<p>“Oh, Clint – I’m sorry,” Maria said – and meant it.</p>
<p>They walked the rest of the way to the diner in a companionable silence, picking their way around the destruction in Midtown to a deli that had managed to stay open.  After ordering, Maria leaned forward, elbows on the table.  “All right, Barton, spill it.  What happened?”</p>
<p>Clint sagged back into the booth. “Not much to tell.  We were in the car on the way to the airport and she just looked at me – you know how she does that thing with her eyebrow and pretends like she can see through you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure she’s pretending,” Maria said with a smile, “but I know what you’re talking about.”  She gestured for him to continue, eyebrows raised expectantly.</p>
<p>“Well, she just looked at me and said, ‘You’d rather be anywhere else than going somewhere with me right now, wouldn’t you?’”  Clint tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling.  “And you know?  She was right.  She trusted me to have her back and just a few days ago I was trying to attack her.  How am I supposed to feel all smoochy about her right after that?  I don’t even know how <b><i>I</i></b> feel about that yet.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault, Barton,” Maria gently insisted, then she smiled.  “Good thing you shot at me too, or I’d feel left out.”</p>
<p>Clint barked a laugh of disbelief.  “What the hell, Hill?  You really know how to make a guy feel good about his life choices.”</p>
<p>Maria grinned, “You’re smiling, right?”  Her smile shifted.  “That wasn’t your fault.  It was your body, but not <i>you</i>.  She and I both know it… but yeah, I can see where now might not be a great time for the romantic trip you had planned.”  She reached over and covered his hand with hers, “You just need a little time.  And a therapist.  I’ve got the paperwork for it on my desk.”</p>
<p>“Bitch,” Clint grumbled and opened his mouth to continue.</p>
<p>“If you tell me you’re fine right now, I’ll know you’re lying because you just told me you’re not.  Come on, Barton.  An alien poked you with his glow stick – that’s enough to give anybody nightmares.”</p>
<p><i>Success</i> – Clint snorted the sip of milkshake he’d taken out of his nose and was spluttering.  “You are the worst friend in the history of friends, Maria Hill,” he said, still laughing as he wiped his face and the table in front of him.  “I come to you looking for a shoulder to cry on and I get paperwork and dairy in my sinuses.”</p>
<p>At that point, Maria couldn’t hold back anymore and laughed, then quieted as their food arrived.  After a few minutes of eating in silence, she looked at him, ready to ask if she’d gone too far by making that joke.</p>
<p>Clint’s eyes flicked up, noticing the change in her body language.  Mouth still full of pastrami, he shook his head and swallowed, “Whatever you’re going to say – don’t.  You’re the only one not walking on eggshells around me.  A shitty thing happened to me.  It’s…”  He munched french fries while trying to pin down his words.  His whole face brightened and he jabbed a fry in the air between them.  “Remember when we saw that Harry Potter movie?”</p>
<p>“The one with the snake?  No! Basilisk!” Maria asked.</p>
<p>“No – the one with the werewolf dude.  And you still can’t tell me why nobody figured ‘Lupin’ is lupus – wolf in Latin.  Come on people.”  He ate the fry and waved his hand.  “It’s like when he teaches the kids that spell to make their fears not so bad.  <i>Riddikulus</i>.  If you can laugh at whatever shitty thing freaks you the fuck out, it doesn’t control you so much.  Maybe.”  Clint shrugged, embarrassed at talking so much about his feelings.</p>
<p>Maria nodded, “Yeah, I get that.”  She sipped her shake and was quiet for a moment.  “…And therapy, please?  Do it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah…” Clint reluctantly agreed and kept shoveling fries into his mouth.  “Anyway, I think Nat and I are just taking a break.  We’ve been through so much together that I want to try to make it work with her.”</p>
<p>“I understand completely.  Since you’re going to be in town, are you going to go to Phil’s memorial service?”</p>
<p>Clint’s shoulders sagged, “I’d like to, yeah.  You think anyone’ll mind?”</p>
<p>Maria’s heart broke, “Everybody knows how much you looked up to him, Clint. Nobody’s going to say anything.” Poking at her own fries, she said, “You know some people thought you and he were a couple?”</p>
<p>Clint nearly choked on his mouthful of French fries before he managed to swallow.  “Me and <i>Phil</i>?!”</p>
<p>“Whaaat?  He was kind of cute in sort of a very dangerous accountant kind of way,” Maria replied with a wink.</p>
<p>“Phil and I weren’t sleeping together,” Clint mumbled.</p>
<p>“Not even when you two shared the motel room in New Mexico?”  Maria grinned, unable to help herself.  It was the first time she’d smiled when talking about Phil Coulson since his death.</p>
<p>“You are the <i>worst</i> friend,” Clint complained.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who sent the photo of the room with only one bed, Clint.”  She sipped her shake, eyebrows raised, trying to look smug.</p>
<p>“I was the little spoon, if you need to know,” Clint said primly.</p>
<p>Maria snorted and coughed, shooting chocolate shake out her nose.  “Ugh, you did that on purpose, Barton,” she said, glaring daggers at him, still spluttering and reaching for a pile of napkins.</p>
<p>Clint threw his head back and laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re not as funny as you think you are, Hawkeye.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Clint said, as if he were trying (and failing) to be persuasive, “it was funny… and you’re the one who brought it up.  Even Phil would’ve laughed.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and tried to look mad, which seemed to work because he sighed and slumped.  Maria touched the toe of her boot to his shin and smiled.  “You should know you can only judge how mad I am based on how hard I kick somebody in the shin. Go get me a wet towel from the counter so I can clean this up.”</p>
<p>Clint’s eyes twinkled and he started to open his mouth when she took a drink of water.</p>
<p>Maria swallowed hastily.  “If you do it again on purpose, you’re paying for lunch.”</p>
<p>“Killjoy,” Clint mumbled and stuck his tongue out at her as he got up to get the wet towel as requested.  “I was just going to say that sometimes a guy likes to be cuddled.”</p>
<p>Maria burst out laughing, then covered her mouth to stifle the sound when a couple of elderly men playing chess at one of the tables nearby glared at her.  She grabbed her purse and went to the restroom to make sure her clothes had survived.  A glance in the mirror told her that her uniform had come out better than it had the time they’d gone out for barbecue, at least.</p>
<p>She wiped her face again and laughed quietly to herself, thinking about the whole thing again.  It was all so ridiculous, thinking about straight-laced Phil that way.  Other than knowing he was the ultimate Captain America fanboy, which she’d only found out after Steve came out of the ice, Maria didn’t know as much about Phil as she’d thought she had.  If nothing else, though, he’d been a good judge of character, bringing in both Clint and Natasha to work for SHIELD.  The organization was stronger for it.  Still, she’d miss his dry sense of humor and just his presence in the office.</p>
<p>When she returned to the table, Maria found that Clint had boxed up their food and put the remainder of their shakes put in to-go cups.  “I figured you’d want to head back now, Ms. Assistant Director.”</p>
<p>Maria groaned, “Not especially, but I suppose I need to.  Thanks for coming to lunch with me, Clint.”</p>
<p>Clint picked up the bag with their leftovers, “Glad to – and I won’t forget about the therapy.”  He made the little ‘cross-my-heart’ gesture on his chest. “Come on now, hurry up before Fury comes after me for letting you get away from that mountain of paperwork you’re supposed to be conquering.”</p>
<p>She elbowed him as they walked out of the deli and when they went their separate ways after returning to their emergency headquarters in New York, Maria was glad she’d taken the time to go out for lunch.  It still hurt knowing that her friend had gone through so much – and that they’d both lost a friend and for Clint, a mentor – but maybe they’d both come out of this okay.  Grieving, but able to heal.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint rolled his shoulders as he stepped off the Quinjet.  Maybe he was getting too old for Avenging, because it felt like all his joints had decided to protest at once.  He made his way back to his room in Avengers Tower to clean up before debriefing.</p>
<p>As he stood in the shower, one thing particularly bothered Clint – where the hell had he seen that brown leather jacket Maria had worn when she’d come to hand off the flash drive with the computer virus on it?</p>
<p>Of course, the answer came to him while he was washing his hair.  “Holy shit!  Steve!” Clint exclaimed, eyes opened wide with shock.  “Ow!  Ow ow ow!” He slammed his eyes closed again – too late, the shampoo had already dripped into his eyes – and he spent the next several minutes rubbing his eyes and trying to rinse the soap out of his hair at the same time.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, clean and dry, he tried to figure out how to bring this revelation up with Maria without sounding like a jerk – or worse like a possessive boyfriend or somebody’s awkward uncle.  Another ten minutes and he was dressed and trying to get the band-aid onto the cut above his eyebrow instead of stuck to his fingers.  The cut wasn’t deep, but it hadn’t entirely stopped bleeding yet.</p>
<p><i>How’d you get that one Barton?</i>  What he’d tell people was that a chip of concrete must’ve flown up and caught him sometime during the fight.  What had <i>actually</i> happened was what he’d spent most of his childhood telling people had been the reason for the bruises he’d come to school with as a kid.  He’d fallen down the stairs when he’d been running through that building for the mission and then walked into a door. The fall hadn’t hurt too much because he’d learned how to fall over the years.  It’d been that sneaky-ass door that’d gotten his eyebrow.</p>
<p>In reality, nobody asked about it during the debrief meeting at all – disappointing to say the least.  Afterward, he’d tried to wait until everyone left to ask Maria about the jacket, but Steve seemed to be hanging around waiting for <i>him</i> to leave.  So, being a good friend, Clint left, his suspicions basically confirmed anyway.  He’d still ask, but it’d be for confirmation, not as a reality check.</p>
<p>All the calm, rational phrasings that he’d mentally rehearsed fled, though, when Maria found him tinkering with his arrows a couple of hours later.  Her cheeks were pink – lightly flushed, one might say, if one was the romance novel-reading type.  “Oh my God.  You two are fucking!”  Clint said, clapping a hand over his mouth in both shock and horror.</p>
<p>“It’s been known to happen, Barton.  It’s not just cobwebs down there,” Maria retorted.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant… I just… I didn’t.”  Clint stopped himself deliberately from stammering.  “I just didn’t realize you and Steve might have a thing until earlier when you were wearing his coat.  I was gonna ask you about it.  And now…” he gestured to her vaguely.</p>
<p>Maria still looked annoyed.  “Well, I’m sorry it got your panties all twisted in a bunch, Clint.  I didn’t realize you were the only one of us allowed to get laid once in a while.”</p>
<p>Clint groaned, “That’s not what I’m saying at all!  I just thought…” he paused for a second, “That we were good enough friends for you to tell me something like that.  I didn’t even know you <i>liked</i> him.”  That probably explained the hurt he felt.</p>
<p>Her eyes flicked across his face, studying it briefly, then she relented.  “Sorry Clint.  I’ve just been trying hard to keep it under wraps.  It’s not a big deal – just a friends-with-benefits kind of arrangement.  We both get some and he gets a crash course on sex etiquette for the 21st Century.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  Clint let that sink in for a moment.  “So, you two aren’t dating?”</p>
<p>“No.  Steve Rogers isn’t my boyfriend,” Maria said and rolled her eyes as if the idea was silly.</p>
<p>In his personal opinion, Steve was all right, but he was relieved they weren’t dating because he’d had the horrible thought that maybe Maria was just a Peggy Carter substitute for Rogers.  But since that wasn’t the case, Clint would be able to rest easier tonight.</p>
<p>“You got enough energy left for sparring this afternoon?” Clint asked casually.</p>
<p>“After a mission?  What are you – a glutton for punishment?” she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Why not?” he grinned.</p>
<p>“Because you have a head injury, Clint.”  Maria reached up and prodded the area near his bandaid.  She was gentle, but it hurt anyway.  “How did this happen?”</p>
<p>“I ran into a door,” he replied before he remembered that he’d planned to say something cooler.</p>
<p>“You ran into a door,” she repeated.  “Really?  It looks like you might need a couple stitches.  Let me walk you down to med bay.”</p>
<p>Maria was already steering him toward the elevator.  “It’s not really that bad.  I’ve had a lot worse,” Clint whined.</p>
<p>“Save it for someone who cares, Barton.  Nobody skips out on med bay when they’ve been injured on a mission.  You let the experts decide what kind of treatment you need.”</p>
<p>Waiting in med bay took most of the rest of the afternoon.  Maria couldn’t stay the whole time and had gone back to work after about an hour.  While Clint waited his turn, he wondered if stacked guys like Steve were the type of guy that Maria went for.  He hadn’t met too many of the other men she dated.  Most of them had been pissed that she didn’t have more time for them, and she’d told them off.</p>
<p>He was probably too much of a disaster for a woman like Maria anyway.  Not that he was interested in her like that… but for just-friends sex it still might’ve been nice to have been asked.  On the other hand, he probably spent too much time with his ex-wife and former girlfriends to be much of a catch for anybody.  Being alone was part of the reason he spent so much time falling into bed with Natasha and Bobbi with a few flings on the side.  The whole situation was a real catch-22, but regardless, Maria wasn’t interested in him that way and he wasn’t sure he’d have said yes if she’d brought up the possibility of sleeping together anyway.  Moot point. <i>Chill out brain, you’re overthinking.</i></p>
<p>Clint shifted in one of the waiting room chairs in med bay, but was trying to sit still when Bobbi “Speak of the Devil” Morse walked up.  “Hey, Bobbi, I was just thinking about you,” Clint said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah? How’s that working for you, Clint?”  She noticed the cut on his eyebrow right away and reached out, probing it with the pad of her thumb.  “What’d you do to yourself, Hawkeye?”</p>
<p>“Ow!  Quit that!” he said, ducking and batting her hand away.  “A chip of concrete or something must’ve flown up and hit me during the fight.  It’s nothing serious.”</p>
<p>Bobbi shrugged and sat in the chair next to him.  “I heard your sister’s getting married – when’s the wedding?”</p>
<p>“It’s still a couple months away,” Clint replied.  He’d RSVP-ed for two, but he didn’t have a date yet. He was planning to ask Natasha.  He was pretty sure Bobbi had gotten her own invitation and was taking Lance Hunter.</p>
<p>“I got an invitation. I just wasn’t sure of the date.  It’ll be nice to see Laura again.  I’ve really missed her,” Bobbi said wistfully.</p>
<p>Clint tried not to be angry with any of his exes.  They had every right to be irritated with him – he could be kind of a disaster sometimes.  That didn’t stop the thought from floating up, <i>if you hadn’t divorced me, you’d see her a lot more often</i>.  He did feel guilty for thinking it though.</p>
<p>“You and Lance going together?” he asked, trying to be social and not catty.</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” Bobbi’s lips pressed together.  Lance was, apparently, in the doghouse.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t trying to be a dick,” Clint said, trying to apologize for putting his foot in his mouth again.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you don’t have to try, Clint.”  She stood up, brow creased, then her face softened into a fonder expression.  “Hey, today’s the eighteenth – happy birthday.”</p>
<p>He sat for a moment, face blank, before the hint of a blush crept in.  “That’s today?  Yeah, I guess you’re right.  Thanks.”  Clint smiled – a little peace offering.  He tried – honestly, he did.</p>
<p>“Let me buy you dinner when you get out of here, okay?  To apologize for being bitchy.”  A strand of golden blonde hair fell across her forehead and Clint reached out instinctively to tuck it behind her ear.  She smiled and didn’t stop him.  “I meant that about your birthday… and I didn’t mean it about you being a dick.  You’re not… I just wish you’d stop taking unnecessary risks in the field.  Ask Stark or SHIELD’s R&amp;D to build you some protective goggles.  You could’ve lost an eye….”  Bobbi closed her eyes.  “I know it’s not my job to worry about you anymore, but take care of yourself, Clint.  Really.”</p>
<p>The concern he saw written across her face was genuine enough.  Bobbi kissed him on the forehead. “I’ve got to go,” she said, “but I meant it about dinner.  My treat.”</p>
<p>He smiled again, not really happy, but willing to take the olive branch again.  “All right, see you later, then.”</p>
<p>Later, on his way home after dinner with Bobbi, Clint thought about the parts of their relationship that he’d enjoyed and tried to figure out why he’d essentially run away from her when the shit really hit the fan when Thor first came to Earth.  Something else to bring up with his therapist.</p>
<p>Shoving his hands in his pockets, Clint crossed the street.  He was almost to the Tower when his cellphone rang.  Maria Hill.  “Hello?  Hill?  Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine.  I just realized today’s your birthday.  I’m sorry I forgot earlier.”</p>
<p>Laughing, he said, “Don’t worry about it.  I forgot it was today until Bobbi reminded me.  She… uh, stopped by when I was waiting to get my stitches.”</p>
<p>“How many stitches?” Maria asked.</p>
<p>“Only three this time,” he replied cheerfully.  Clint felt happy that she’d asked that instead of focusing on how he’d managed to inadvertently see Bobbi <i>again</i> and go on something that could be construed as a date.</p>
<p>He could hear the smile in her voice, “Only three, huh?  What’s that?  A personal best?”</p>
<p>Clint laughed.  “Hey, I’m downstairs at the Tower.  Why don’t you meet me in the bar?  We can have a couple of drinks and you can check out my cool Iron Man bandaid.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I just need to put on my shoes.  I’ll see you in a few minutes..”  With a fumbling sound in the background, Maria ended the call.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Clint met Maria in the lobby bar.  “Wow – you look different.”</p>
<p>Maria made a face at him and said flatly, “Thanks.”  Her hair was down and she wore an emerald green silk button-down shirt with dark blue jeans and flats.</p>
<p>“No, you look really nice.  Civvies suit you.”  He smiled.  “Big date tonight?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, she said, “I went to an art gallery with Steve.  It was okay.  Mostly after a morning like we had, I was glad to be out of uniform for a few hours.”</p>
<p>“I get that.  Bobbi took me out for my birthday.  We went to some fusion place she wanted to try.  I got a free cocktail for my birthday,” Clint was grumbling by the end.</p>
<p>“Why are you so put out about a free drink, Barton?” Maria asked, eyebrow raised as she raised her hand and made eye contact with the bartender.</p>
<p>“It was a really tiny glass!  I was expecting …I don’t know… a big daiquiri glass or something.  It was like a shot of whiskey.  One.” Disbelief was etched on his face, he knew it.</p>
<p>“They sent some guy over to the table to explain how it smells like cardamom and tastes like old books and grassy lemons.” Clint rolled his eyes.  “I’d finished the shot before he got there, so he was mostly flirting with Bobbi, I think.”</p>
<p>When Maria laughed, he added, “How was I supposed to know there was a big performance to go along with the drink?  I mean, what the hell?”</p>
<p>Maria had succeeded in getting them each a glass of beer on tap and she laughed.  “What did you do then?”</p>
<p>Clint grinned.  “I made eye contact and told him it was ‘smooth.’”</p>
<p>She laughed again.  “I thought you were going to tell me you said, ‘it would’ve been better with sour mix.’”</p>
<p>He snort-laughed and sloshed beer onto his pants.  “Aw… beer, no.”  The lament was brief, though and he chuckled, “I wish I’d thought of that.  Damn pretentious asshole deserved it.”</p>
<p>Regaining her composure long enough to drink enough of her beer to take it out of the ‘slosh over the rim’ danger zone, Maria smiled.  “So why did Bobbi take you out for dinner and not just… buy you a cupcake if she wanted to do something to help celebrate your birthday?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure it’s ‘cause she felt bad that she said being a dick came to me naturally – and then remembered it was my birthday,” he said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Ouch.  Harsh.”  Maria looked at him over her glass and commiserated with him for a moment before changing the subject, pointing at his bandaid.  “Do they only have Iron Man bandaids in med bay?  No Hawkeye?”</p>
<p>“Nah, there’s never any Hawkeye merch.  I’m just white trash with a bow,” Clint said and took a big swallow of beer.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Maria frowned, “No, that’s absolutely not true.  Neither of those are true.  I just bought my nephews Hawkeye pajamas for Christmas.”  Under her breath, she muttered, “They’d better not grow much.”  She shook the thought away, before continuing, “And being humble is fine – being self-deprecating is not.  You’re the operative Nick Fury and Phil Coulson trusted to monitor the New Mexico situation when Thor’s hammer fell in the desert.  You’re Clint Fucking Barton – Hawkeye.  The <b>un</b>enhanced guy good enough to sit at the table with super soldiers, former KGB spies, and geniuses.  You’re a very talented man.  Everybody’s got a past – some good, some they want to forget.  None of the people you compare yourself to are perfect.  You don’t need to be either.  It doesn’t make you less or worse.  It means you’re human.  And I’m proud that you’re my best friend.”</p>
<p>Clint stared at her, speechless for a moment.  After he blinked and sipped his beer again, she expected a wisecrack.  Instead, he said, “Wow… is that really true?  I’m your best friend?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” she said, bumping her shoulder against his, “of course.”  Maria felt embarrassed by her outburst – that she’d sounded so vehement – but she’d meant all of it and hated to hear Clint be so hard on himself.</p>
<p>Clint stared at the amber beer in his glass for a moment and then a smile fluttered to life, tugging at the corners of his mouth, and crinkling the corners of his eyes.  “Good to know.  Y’know, I tell you everything too.  Good or bad, you always hear the whole story.”</p>
<p>She thought about it for a moment.  “Like when you gave me your actual honest opinion about those palazzo pants I wanted to buy last summer.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!  Exactly – I mean for Bobbi ‘give me your honest opinion’ was always a trap, but I can tell you what I really think ‘cause we’re friends,” Clint said, nodding.</p>
<p>Maria smiled and teased him, “You were just trying to get us to Hot Dog On A Stick faster.”</p>
<p>“I like their lemonade and it was summer in DC, but also friends don’t let friends wear skorts.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!  They were <i>not</i> skorts!”  She laughed aloud and slapped his shoulder playfully.</p>
<p>He leaned away, laughing.  “You know what, Hill?  We beat the bad guys, I got a free dinner, and I’m hanging out with you.  Today’s been a pretty good birthday all things considered.”</p>
<p>“Good – I’m glad I made the list,” Maria said with a smile.</p>
<p>Clint’s grin brightened, “Well, duh… you told me about the Hawkeye jammies!  What gift could possibly top that?”  He winked and drained the rest of his beer in several long gulps.  “Next round’s on me.”</p>
<p>“As if, Clint.  It’s your birthday – and if I’m paying, it’s easier to cut us both off.  That mountain of paperwork on my desk is not going to complete itself,” she said, raising her eyebrow with a tiny smirk.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that?  Work-talk when you’re buyin’ me birthday drinks, Maria?  Now who’s harsh?” Clint sounded offended, but his eyes still twinkled and he laughed again, unable to help himself.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>More than a month later, Maria walked into her private office at the Triskelion only to find boot-clad feet propped on her desk and the (very pricey) desk chair leaned back as far as it would go.  With the door to the rest of the building closed, soft snoring coming from the chair’s occupant was the only sound she could hear.  She unsnapped her holstered sidearm and cautiously walked over, hand ready to reach for her weapon if necessary.</p>
<p>“Clint – what are you doing here?” annoyance from the temporary alarm of an unexpected guest in her private office bled into her tone.</p>
<p>Clint startled and lost his balance in the chair and went head over heels, the chair tipping him out neatly at her feet.  “Ow…”  He looked up, “Hey, Maria,” Clint yawned and rubbed his eyes.  “I was just waiting for you.  I didn’t want to bother anyone, so I just figured I’d drop in,” he said, gesturing to the ceiling vent.</p>
<p>“I almost shot you, Clint.” Maria folded her arms and glared.</p>
<p>“For sleeping in your chair?  Damn… sorry.  Next time I’ll ask first.”  Clint sounded apologetic anyway.</p>
<p>Sighing, she extended a hand to help him up.  “I couldn’t see who you were from the doorway.”  Her adrenaline response was starting to drop back to normal levels.</p>
<p>“Ah… shot like an intruder…” he considered and took her hand, pulling himself up with her assistance.  “I like my version better, so that’s the story I’m going to tell everybody.”</p>
<p>“Did you need something, Barton?”  She could clearly imagine Clint telling the story of how he’d almost been shot by Assistant Director Hill for sleeping in her office chair and couldn’t help but smile.  It was difficult for her to stay irritated with him for too long.</p>
<p>Clint sat on the edge of her desk and started absently picking up and setting down the few things on top.  “Yeah – I wondered if you were coming to Laura’s wedding.  She didn’t get your RSVP card and asked me to find out.  You gonna bring Steve as your date?”</p>
<p>Maria sank into her chair.  “No, we’re not seeing each other anymore.”</p>
<p>“What?!  Why?” he asked, astonished.  “I could punch him if you want me to.  Or glitter bomb his apartment.  Change his shampoo so it dyes his hair green?”</p>
<p>She giggled in spite of herself at the mental image of Steve accidentally dying his hair green in the shower and waved her hand.  “No, no, that’s not necessary.”</p>
<p>Clint picked up her wireless mouse, a paperweight, and the apple that was going to be her snack and started juggling them.  “It’d be funny, though.”  He waggled his eyebrows and Maria laughed again.</p>
<p>“Really, Clint, I’m fine.  He… just wanted more from our relationship than I did, so we broke it off before anybody’s feelings got hurt.”  The corners of her mouth twitched again, and she grinned.  “It <i>would</i> be funny, but please don’t, okay?  I’m fine.”</p>
<p>He squinted at her, studying her face.  “You dumped Steve Rogers – Captain America – because he wanted to get serious?”</p>
<p>Maria shrugged, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Should I be giving you a lecture about healthy relationships?  Honestly, if it comes to that, I’m taking the day off.  We’re getting too close to another Friday the thirteenth to kid around.”  He started tossing the objects higher at random intervals as he began pacing around her office.</p>
<p>“I… guess I was just afraid I’d only ever be a substitute for Peggy Carter,” Maria said, turning her chair to look out at the Potomac River.  She had to admit she had a great view.</p>
<p>She could see Clint’s expression reflected in the glass as well.  Concern was etched into the lines in his forehead and around his mouth.  “Did he make you feel that way?”</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Maria said, “No, not really. …I guess it’s just me being insecure. Maybe I’m just a commitment-phobe.”</p>
<p>The objects fell into Clint’s palms – slap, slap, slap – and he set them down firmly on her desk.  “You’re one of the most dedicated people I know.  You’re not afraid of commitment, Maria.  It’s not a crime to want to take things slow… and if you felt like you were his second choice –”</p>
<p>“Really, he didn’t do anything that made it seem like he thought of me that way. …He just talked about her sometimes. Steve’s still processing a lot of grief, having all those years stolen from him…  I don’t <i>want</i> to settle down.  I <i>like</i> my work.  I’m just not the right person for him long-term.”  She turned around to face Clint again. “Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>He leaned against the side of her desk.  “Yeah, I suppose so.”  Clint chuckled, “Sounds like you need a house-husband or something.  A guy who’d be happy to keep the home fires burning.”</p>
<p>“Maybe… I don’t know.  It’s not something I’ve spent much time thinking about.”  Maria let herself daydream for a moment.  “Maybe a little bit, yeah.  But somebody who could keep up with me too, not just a guy who’s Suzie Homemaker in a guy’s body.  Does that make any sense?”</p>
<p>Clint thought about it before he said anything.  He was, in her opinion, much more thoughtful than people gave him credit for.  “I think that makes sense…. Makes finding the right person hard, though.”  He waved the subject away with his hand.  “Anyway – Laura’s wedding.  Are you going?”</p>
<p>Maria sagged in her chair.  “I’d love to, Clint, but I’ve got reports –”</p>
<p>“Lies.  Nobody expects you to report stuff on Sundays unless the universe is exploding, which it’s not allowed to do on account of my sister getting hitched.”  Clint folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.  “You can’t lie to me, Hill.”</p>
<p>“I’m a very good liar,” she protested, and he laughed, the stern façade crumbling.</p>
<p>“You’re a <i>great</i> liar – and that means something because I know Natasha.  Now come on – the real reason you don’t want to go.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Maria said, “I don’t want to have to find another date.  I mean it’s not that far away and going to a <i>wedding</i> with someone you don’t know?”</p>
<p>“Could be fun, bringing a pretend boyfriend.  You could hire an escort.  It’d be like <i>Pretty Woman II</i>,” he teased.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t stand that movie.” She scowled and threw the paperweight at him, without any real anger and he caught it easily, setting it back down on her desk and grinning.</p>
<p>“…You could ask Harold in Finance,” Clint suggested.  “He thinks you’re hot.”</p>
<p>Maria glared at him, unamused.</p>
<p>“Or not, I guess.  Um… what about Stark?” He raised his eyebrows and looked so earnest for a moment that Maria felt a rush of affection for her friend.  “He’s not so superficial once you get to know him.”</p>
<p>She mulled the suggestion over.  He was right.  Tony Stark would be a good date.  He was charming, funny, a good dancer, and probably wouldn’t expect anything other than the one date.  On the other hand, she was also Pepper Potts’s friend.</p>
<p>“Your face is saying ‘no’ again.  What’s wrong with Tony?”  The corners of Clint’s mouth turned down just slightly, making her wonder how someone who wore his heart on his sleeve so often could make such a good agent at the same time.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want Pepper to think there’s more going on there than there really is.”  Maria held up her hand to quiet Clint’s protest. “I know they’re separated right now… but ‘sisters before misters,’” she said with a shrug, hoping he’d understand and let the subject go.</p>
<p>He still looked dissatisfied, like he was trying to think of a way to convince her.  Clint kept his face serious and raised an eyebrow.  “Chicks before dicks?”</p>
<p>It was so unexpected that she laughed loud enough to make an agent in the hallway walking past her office glance around, startled.</p>
<p>Clint grinned, delighted.  “Uteruses before dude-eruses?” While Maria choked, laughing, his face lit up with inspiration, “Breasties before testes!”</p>
<p>She doubled over in her chair, laughing so hard that no sound came out.  “S-s-stop Clint,” Maria wheezed.  “P-please,” she managed to squeak out.</p>
<p>“You weren’t taking a drink this time,” Clint pointed out helpfully.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, my stomach.”  She wiped at the tears of laughter that formed in the corners of her eyes and covered her face and dissolved into another fit of giggles.  “Even my face aches!”  Maria tried to control her breathing, exhaling carefully and looking everywhere except at Clint.</p>
<p>Once she was able to breathe again without fits of giggles, bordering on cackling, Maria tried to look dignified, as if she and Clint had been discussing something serious like personal armor procurement.  She folded her hands on her desk and said, “Tell Laura I’m planning to come, but it’ll just be me.”</p>
<p>“Okay, no problemo, Maria.  Will do.  I’ll show myself out.”  Clint slid off her desk, headed for the door when he looked over his shoulder.  “How much trouble would I be in if I got you a t-shirt with that on it for Christmas?”</p>
<p>Maria waved her hand, “Get out of here, Clint.  Don’t you have work to do?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m going.”  He walked out and closed the door behind himself, only to peek back in just a few seconds later.  “I didn’t hear a ‘No, Clint, that’s a bad idea,’ right?”</p>
<p>Smiling, Maria pointed toward the hall.  “<i>I’ve</i> got work to do – even if you don’t.  I’ll see you later, Clint.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint paced around in the yard outside his grandmother’s house on his mother’s family’s farm in Waverly, Iowa.  Laura had inherited the farm because their Grandma Findley had been certain no Barton boys would ever come to any good.  That had also been the reason why she’d taken Laura in when their parents died, while he and Barney had gone into the foster care system.  Barney had resented that more than Clint ever did.  Mostly, he was grateful Laura hadn’t had to go through the same kind of hardships he had.</p>
<p>He’d been young when they left and hardly thought about his childhood. At the Avengers’ Tower, when Laura had said she wanted to have the wedding here, Clint had agreed without hesitation.  The ceremony had been in the apple orchard with the leaves turning mottled golden brown and yellow above their heads.</p>
<p>Laura, of course was a beautiful bride and her husband had been so nervous that he’d hardly noticed that a good portion of the seating on the bride’s side of the aisle was taken up by those Avengers who’d been able to come.  He’d been happy that they’d blended in fairly well with Laura’s friends and coworkers.</p>
<p>The reception would be starting in the barn before too long.  Right now, the guests were having drinks in the house.  Laura and her husband had spent a lot of time updating most of the rooms.  The tiny bedroom with the steps up to the attic that he and Barney had shared when they came to visit as kids was now Laura’s craft room with no trace of the pictures of movie star cowboys their grandma had been convinced all little boys loved.</p>
<p>Clint hadn’t expected to feel much of anything out of the ordinary today – happiness for Laura as she started her new life (which was mostly the same her old life, just no longer ‘living in sin’), maybe some nerves about making a speech, but that was all he’d anticipated.  He never would have expected to miss those stupid pictures of Roy Rogers and Hopalong Cassidy.</p>
<p>He definitely hadn’t expected childhood memories to bubble up the way they had either - like the time he’d fallen off the roof (the first time).  It had happened during a dynamic death scene when Barney had ‘shot’ him when they were playing cowboys one day.  Clint had broken his arm and Barney had complained that corpses didn’t cry and that if he didn’t play it right then he’d go play something else without him.</p>
<p>Memories like that sneaking up on him had been part of the reason he’d been so shocked that Grandma Findley’s front living room – the one for company, not for rowdy little boys – was virtually unchanged.  At first Clint had thought he’d been hallucinating the textured red brocade of the davenport (Grandma never called it a couch or a sofa) with its intricate white doilies pinned in place with t-shaped upholstery pins just as it had always been.</p>
<p>Seeing the furniture had been a shock, but when Clint saw the graduation portrait of his mother above the mantel smiling out at the room, looking bright, with none of the sadness he remembered around her eyes, it felt like a hand squeezed reached in and squeezed his heart.  On the mantel itself was a smaller framed photo of their family: his mother, Edith, holding baby Laura; his father, Harold, standing sullenly next to her, but not as menacing as Clint remembered him being; both the young Barton boys were in the front grinning so big that Clint wondered if his mother had promised them a quarter for every tooth they showed.  Barney’s freckles looked even more prominent with the photo’s discoloration from age.  A seven-year-old Clint beamed at him from the photo missing both top front teeth and one on the bottom.</p>
<p>A shrill voice behind him had called out, “Clinton Francis Barton! You set that down right now!”</p>
<p>Clint had nearly jumped out of his skin and he’d whirled around to see Barney laughing at him.  “Jerk,” he muttered and put the photo back in its place.  If they’d been in any other room, Clint would’ve sworn at him.</p>
<p>“The party’s out there, man,” Barney had said and jerked his head toward the rest of the house.  Even now, it rankled Clint that Barney could pull his strings like that.  As if <i>Clint</i> was the brother who was never around and only showed up to borrow money.</p>
<p>They’d left the room together and he’d gotten himself a soda. The endless small-talk conversations with people he didn’t know chased him outside where he tried to hide until he needed to give his speech.</p>
<p>Clint sat on the wood plank of the tree swing and let his feet dangle.  He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Maria join him.  “Hey there, I’ve hardly had the chance to say two words to you today.  Busy?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Right now? No.  I’m hiding,” he said so seriously that she studied his face, concerned.  He started to say, ‘It’s no big deal,’ but the words died on his lips. “Being back here’s been different than I expected – good and bad, I guess.  And it’s a big day for Laura, so I’m trying not to fuck that up.”</p>
<p>“If I’m interrupting –” she began.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Clint said, “No, you’re fine.  You look fantastic, by the way.  I didn’t have the chance to say so before.  You… don’t usually wear your hair down.”  Let alone in the dark waves that brushed her shoulders, framing her face and drawing attention up toward her eyes.  The smoky eye make-up was a good look for her, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>She stood in front of him and reached down to straighten his bow tie.  “You clean up pretty good yourself, Clint.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.  Good to know I got that part right anyway.” He told himself that it didn’t mean anything that she used his first name more often than his last name in conversation these days.</p>
<p>“I think everybody’s sitting down for dinner now.  You want to walk in with me? …I may have switched the place cards so you’re at the same table as I am, so you won’t be sitting with your brother.”  Maria looked away and made a brief guilty grimace.  “Sorry if you were hoping for a touching heart-to-heart or something.  I just can’t take anymore niceness.  If I get one more pitying sigh because I don’t live around here, I’m going to punch somebody in the throat.”</p>
<p>Without thinking, Clint reached up and squeezed her hand in solidarity.  “Groomsmen detecting that you’re single?” Clint guessed.</p>
<p>“Worse – their mothers,” she said, not bothering to conceal a shudder.</p>
<p>Laughing, Clint stood up and offered her his elbow, “By all means then, let them pity you for being my date, then, instead.”  He grinned.  They hadn’t come together, but at least the people who <i>did</i> live around here wouldn’t know that.  He didn’t mind being her buffer for warding off unwanted attention.</p>
<p>Even though they were seated at the same table, he and Maria didn’t have much chance to talk to each other.  She was better at polite conversation than she gave herself credit for, making sure everyone at the table was included.  <i>Quite the diplomat</i>, he thought.  <i>Good thing we’re just friends – she’s 100% out of my league.</i></p>
<p>His relief was short-lived, though. To Clint’s horror, the elderly woman at their table, one of the groom’s great-aunts, had also been Clint’s second grade teacher.  “He was such an <i>energetic</i> little boy,” the woman said, pressing her lips in a firm, wrinkled line that radiated disapproval.</p>
<p>Amazingly, though, Maria laughed.  “I don’t find that hard to believe at all, ma’am.  Good imagination?  Liked to daydream?”</p>
<p>“And talk in class, too!” the woman said, nodding.  “It’s like you knew him – are you positive you weren’t in my class?”</p>
<p>“I know him <i>now</i>, ma’am,” Maria said and smiled at him.  The smile turned all his teacher’s thinly veiled criticisms into compliments and the dinner conversation didn’t seem so bad after that.</p>
<p>His old teacher’s face had softened then too.  “He was a good-hearted boy, though, in spite of it all.”</p>
<p>Before he knew it, somebody handed him a microphone and it was time to stand by the bridal party’s table and give his speech.  Clint’s mouth went dry and he almost forgot that he’d made notecards of what he wanted to say.  He managed to fish them out of his inside pocket and had to hope he looked suave while doing so, but he had his doubts.</p>
<p>“Hi everybody. Um… I’m Laura’s brother, Clint.  She made me promise not to say anything embarrassing while I was up here, so honestly, that probably means this’ll be a short speech.”  When Clint scanned the room, he saw Barney scowling and Laura looking worried.  From the back of the room, he heard Steve laugh, though, and some of the groom’s family laughed too, which helped his nerves.</p>
<p>Clint continued, “And now that it’s too late for you to run, Jeff, I’d like to officially welcome you to the Barton family.  You’ve been a part of it for a good while now and I think you’ve been with Laura long enough to know what you’re getting yourself into, so frankly, I’ve got no sympathy for you.”  He smiled and paused for the chuckles circulating the room.  Jeff, the groom, laughed too, so Clint figured he wasn’t in trouble yet.  “As you know by now, we Bartons don’t do anything by halves.  That’s how I knew when Laura introduced you, Jeff, as her boyfriend at our Auntie Mayme’s funeral three years ago that it was serious – and any guy who’d be a girl’s date to a <i>funeral</i> had to be crazy in love with her.  So, it wasn’t exactly a surprise when Laura told me you two were getting married.</p>
<p>“Laura, you look beautiful today and you’re the best little sister a guy could ask for,” Clint made eye contact with her.  “You can imagine how shocked I was to find out that these speeches are usually supposed to include advice for the married couple, though.”  A bark of female laughter from the back of the room caught Clint’s attention.  “I’d like the peanut gallery to kindly put a cork in it.”  He waved his hand. “Anyway, since practical advice is not really my area of expertise, I did what anyone would do – I Googled it.”</p>
<p>He heard a choked, coughing laugh and saw Maria covering her mouth with her napkin, her shoulders shaking with laughter.  “Sorry Maria – maybe just wait on the beverages until I’m done? I can’t read my notes and check to see who’s drinking at the same time.”  More chuckles circulated the room, and she stuck her tongue out at him – just the end of it, so it wasn’t too obvious.</p>
<p>Clint cleared his throat and squared his shoulders to look more dignified – more like he knew what he was talking about. “Wear sunscreen.  If I can offer you only one tip for the future, sunscreen would be it.”  Laura glared and Clint cleared his throat, “Sorry, I don’t make a lot of speeches – I borrowed that part.” He took a deep breath and rested the cards with his notes on the table in front of him.  “I’m off-script now, so now is the time to worry, sis.”  He winked at her and Jeff whispered something in Laura’s ear that made her smile.</p>
<p>“Assume the best of each other.  Remember why you fell in love, but appreciate how you grow and change together too.  Make time for what you enjoy doing together.  Clean up after yourselves.  Tell the truth.  Help each other.  Always do your best, but be kind when today’s best is different than yesterday’s.  Use your imagination.  Have fun.” Clint looked at his shoes for a moment, then looked back up at the people in the room, then back to Laura and Jeff. “…I admit some of those were from a classroom rules poster, but I thought it was good advice – and better than a lot of the marriage advice floating around.”</p>
<p>Clint shoved his hands into his pockets. “The speech-writing guide that I also got from the internet said I should put in another joke, but as I’m on thin ice already, I’m going to skip that and just say how happy I am for both of you.  Let’s raise our glasses to the bride, my little sister.  Laura, I love you.  And to the future – the best is yet to be.  Enjoy your adventure together.”  Removing his hands from his pockets, Clint raised his glass of champagne and drank.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the speeches, toasts, and cake came dancing.  Maria’s heart felt lighter watching Clint dance and chat with his sister.  She spent most of that time avoiding further socialization.  Maria felt like she’d used up her reserves of diplomacy and social grace dealing with the bachelors’ moms between the ceremony and the reception.  She did dance a couple of slower numbers with Steve, but Natasha was flirting with him, so Maria figured it was more so that he could say he hadn’t <i>only</i> danced with Natasha.</p>
<p>When people started leaving to go home or back to their hotel rooms, Maria went outside and sat at the picnic table nearby.  She took off her shoes and rubbed her feet.  Generally, she didn’t wear heels for more than a couple of hours at a time and her feet were killing her.</p>
<p>The night air went from bracingly refreshing to too cold before her feet stopped aching and Maria wished she’d brought her coat out with her.  Just when she’d decided to go back inside the barn where the reception was winding down, Bobbi Morse walked over to her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hill – getting some air?” Bobbi asked casually.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m getting ready to go back in.  It’s too cold out here.  You and Lance have a good time?” Maria asked.  She had the feeling that Bobbi was feeling her out about something – maybe it was subconscious cues in Morse’s body language that gave that impression.  Whatever the reason, Maria didn’t have the foggiest idea what kind of information Bobbi might be trying to discover.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly so, yeah,” Bobbi said, smiling.  “You know… you two almost had me fooled.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Maria didn’t sound defensive at all, just puzzled.  “I’m not sure what we’re talking about here.”</p>
<p>Bobbi chuckled, “You and Clint.  I wouldn’t have realized you two were together except that he danced with almost everyone <i>except</i> you.  It was smart to recognize that your body language would give you away if you two were dancing.”</p>
<p>Maria’s jaw dropped and she was momentarily speechless.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I haven’t said anything to anybody.  You two can announce it on your own time.”  Bobbi smiled.  “Have you heard him sing in the shower yet?”</p>
<p>“No… really, you’ve got the wrong idea here,” Maria started, trying to reign in Clint’s ex-wife’s imagination.</p>
<p>Bobbi just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Don’t try to kid a kidder, Hill.”  She paused and looked away across the dark fields.  “That’s how I realized it was over for Clint and me – he stopped singing in the shower.  So, I knew he was unhappy or upset about something… but he wouldn’t talk to me about it.”  Morse folded her arms across her chest. “I thought it was so annoying at the time… but now it makes me wonder if I did or said something to him….” Her voice faded and she shrugged, “Anyway, I wanted to tell you I’m happy for you two.  Be good to him, okay?”</p>
<p>What else could she say?  If she protested again, Bobbi wasn’t going to believe her, so Maria smiled and said, “I’ll do my best.  Thanks, Bobbi.”</p>
<p>In the distance, she could hear a car engine turn over and Lance call for Bobbi.  Morse waved high over her head to Lance, signaling that she’d heard him.  </p>
<p>“That’s my cue, time to go.  See you at work, Hill.”</p>
<p>“Good night,” Maria replied and half-smiled.  She rubbed her arms and wondered what it might be like to date Clint.  Of course, he didn’t really date.  Clint Barton was more of a serial monogamist, which suited her fine, but if things didn’t work out between them… it’d be extremely messy.  Not that they would get together, of course… but if they did, there were potential repercussions to consider.</p>
<p>Still, the idea of waking up next to Clint – of having him be the first person she saw every day – brought a smile to her lips.  The part between here and there was hazy, though.  Maria had no idea how to get from friends to <i>love-loving</i> him.</p>
<p>And then there was the question of what could happen if things didn’t work out.  The idea that he might never stop by her office again to make sure she ate lunch away from her desk hurt.  But imagining a future where Clint would never make her laugh so hard she couldn’t breathe again – that brought tears to her eyes.</p>
<p><i>Oh. Oh, shit.</i> Maria thought to herself.  <i>What am I going to do?</i></p>
<p>In this light, other things started to fall into place – like why her last few boyfriends hadn’t worked out.  Thinking about Steve in particular, he was blond, strong, capable, smart.  He could be funny, too.  It’d just never felt like it’d ever be more than what it was: friends with benefits.  She’d been dating Clint substitutes.  All of them shared things in common with Clint, but weren’t him.</p>
<p>She rubbed her temples.  <i>My god, it was so obvious.  How did I not know that I love him?</i></p>
<p>Maria heard the crunch of gravel several feet away and looked up to see Clint smiling and coming her way.  <i>Shit, he can’t know about this.</i></p>
<p>“Hey, pretty lady – penny for your thoughts,” Clint said as he sat down on the bench by her feet instead of on top of the picnic table next to her.</p>
<p>Smiling, Maria looked at him and changed the subject. “I thought you and Barney were cleaning up inside so Laura and Jeff won’t need to spend the day tomorrow picking up beer bottles and cocktail napkins in their barn.”</p>
<p>“I was.  We were.”  Clint laughed.  “Then Bobbi and Lance went home and Barney asked me if I’d realized that my girlfriend had already left.  And I said, ‘Bobbi? She’s not my girlfriend.’” He laughed again. “He said, ‘No – the other one!’ I told him I didn’t know what he was talking about and I kid you not, Barney started that quiet whisper yelling and jabbing my chest with his finger, telling me off for taking you for granted.”</p>
<p>Maria’s heart skipped a beat, then her stomach sank. <i>Clint thought it was funny….</i>  She laughed politely.  “Good to know your family likes me.  Did you tell him that we’re just friends?”</p>
<p>Clint looked up at her guiltily.  “Uh… no.  I figured it was a great lie if it was that convincing… and I could tell him tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Why waste a perfectly good ruse?” she suggested.</p>
<p>“Something like that, yeah,” he said, nodding.  “You look really cold.”  Clint shrugged off his jacket and leaned up to drape it over her shoulders.  “Better?”</p>
<p><i>Did… he just change the subject?</i>  Maria’s mind raced, but her smile was genuine as she pulled the tuxedo coat around her and sighed softly at the warmth lingering in the cloth.  “Much better.  Thanks.” She smiled at him for a long enough to realize that she probably was just staring at him, stupid-eyed.  “I was just going to head back in when you came out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Clint asked and picked up her foot that was closest to him.  “Are your feet bothering you?”</p>
<p>“They’re better now that they’re out of those stupid heels,” Maria mumbled.</p>
<p>“Want me to rub them for you?  Get the circulation going a little?” Clint offered.</p>
<p>Maria’s mouth went dry.  “You don’t have to do that, Clint.”</p>
<p>He looked up at her, exasperation and amusement in his expression, “I know I don’t have to.  I asked if you wanted me to.”</p>
<p>“Um… okay then,” Maria said and could feel her face get warm.</p>
<p>Clint’s hands radiated heat as he held her feet in his hands to warm them up before starting to massage them properly.  “Your toes are like ice… I think peep-toe season might be over.”</p>
<p>He smiled up at her and for a moment she thought it wouldn’t be too far to lean down and kiss him, but then Clint started kneading the ball of her foot with his thumbs and the thought fled.  His touch was firm enough not to tickle, but gentle enough not to hurt the sore places.  “Oh my <i>god</i> Clint, that feels good,” Maria sighed as she felt circulation returning, tingling through her feet as he switched from one to the other.</p>
<p>Clint took his time, even rubbing each side of her Achilles heel, relieving some of the aches in her ankles too.  In his face, she saw the same attentiveness as when he checked his equipment after a mission.  Maria shivered – she couldn’t help it.  In her defense, it was also a chilly night, but she wouldn’t swear in court that it was the temperature that’d made her shiver.</p>
<p>He patted the foot in his hand.  “Better?  Want to go in and warm up quick before heading out?  I started a pot of coffee – it’s decaf, but it’s also... like two in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Much better, thank you.  And that sounds fantastic – both being inside to thaw out and the coffee,” she said with a smile.  “Decaf is fine – I want to just dissolve into my pillow when I get back to the hotel.”</p>
<p>He slid her feet into her shoes again.  “The ground’s cold and walking on gravel’s worse than stepping on Legos.”  He stood up and offered her his hand to help her down.</p>
<p>Taking his hand, she slid carefully off the picnic table to walk inside with him.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint knew he should let go of Maria’s hand as they walked inside, but he didn’t.  Maria didn’t take her hand back either and even laced her fingers between his.  He wasn’t sure what to make of that and felt himself starting to blush.  He didn’t do that often anymore, but it was the <i>worst</i> – starting at his shirt collar and just creeping up until his whole face was beet red.</p>
<p>With his free hand, he held the door open and Maria finally let go of his hand and went inside.</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t expect that kind of treatment, but my prom date could’ve used a few tips,” she laughed as she handed him back his tuxedo coat.</p>
<p>“Yeah?  He was a jerk?” Clint asked, feeling a little more comfortable and feeling the blush begin to recede.</p>
<p>“He got drunk with his buddies under the gym bleachers and spent most of the night tripping over his feet and then puked in the limo on the way home.” Maria still sounded annoyed even though so much time had passed.</p>
<p>“I never went to any high school dances.”  In fact, he’d been with the carnival by that time.  He still found it hard to believe it was just a part of life for so many people – that it wasn’t just something made up for teen movies from the 80s.</p>
<p>Maria laughed to herself, “We could dance now and call it a do-over.”</p>
<p>Clint could tell she wasn’t completely serious, but he shrugged. “Why not?”  He checked his phone. “I’ve still got a charge.  I could pull up a playlist or something,” he offered and waggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Okay, we only live once, right?  I’m pouring us another glass of champagne first, though,” Maria declared, having spied a half-empty bottle of not-quite flat sparkling wine and poured a glass for each of them.</p>
<p>Handing him a glass, she smiled. “To the future, whatever it holds.”</p>
<p>“Adventure – that’s always the answer to that question,” Clint replied, grinning and clinked his glass against hers.  “To the future then.”</p>
<p>Maria’s smile as she sipped her champagne made Clint’s stomach swoop pleasantly.  That’s when he knew he was a goner – his heart had gone and done what it wanted to again.  But he could fix this.  He <i>would</i> fix this, he thought to himself.  At the same time, though, he wondered whether her hair felt soft or if it would feel heavier between his fingers.</p>
<p><i>No, no, no. Shake it off, Barton.  Come on, pull yourself together</i>, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Maria plucked his phone out of his hand and tapped at the screen for a second.  “There, that should be all right.”</p>
<p>“What’d you pick?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The first prom playlist that came up when I searched,” she said.  “Otherwise, I’d spend all night looking.”</p>
<p>Something faster paced than he’d expected came on first and they both abandoned their glasses when she grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him after her.  Maria kicked off her heels and started dancing.  As Clint slipped off his own dress shoes (maybe his feet weren’t used to them either), he watched her dance.  She looked so vivacious – like she was having <i>fun</i>.</p>
<p>With Natasha, dancing was always a performance – whether for him or someone else who might be watching – she never completely let go on the dance floor.  Bobbi never really liked it, though she’d indulged him with a couple of dinner and dancing dates while they were married.  Not that they didn’t know how to have a good time… just for them, the job was always first.  He’d loved them and at first it hadn’t bothered him… but both of those relationships had gone the same way.  Anyone else he’d dated, he hadn’t really been serious about.</p>
<p>Maria called out to him, “Don’t just stand there staring at me!  I’m allowed to have a little fun sometimes – as long as nobody’s looking.”</p>
<p>Clint laughed, “What am I then?”</p>
<p>Squinting at him, she pursed her lips as she shimmied and swayed on the area cleared for dancing.  “A witness I’ll need to silence one way or another.”</p>
<p>He joined her on the dance floor.  “You can buy me off with pie.  I like it better than cake.” He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, dancing, and losing himself in the music and movement while she laughed, dancing with him.</p>
<p>It seemed like hardly any time passed before a slow song queued up.  Maria stood in front of him, her eyes still shining, and reached up, placing her hands on his shoulders.   The position brought them so close together that he could smell her shampoo – something citrusy.  Dancing this close also left no other place for his hands than at her waist.</p>
<p>Resting his hands loosely just above her hips, Clint tried to think of reasons not to kiss her.  The dimmed lights sparkling in her eyes and casting a shadow under her lower lip weren’t helping, though.  <i>Conversation.</i>  Conversation had saved him earlier, so he’d play that card again.</p>
<p>“So… you and Bobbi were talking?  Just saying good night?” he asked, trying to sound casual.</p>
<p>Maria flicked her eyes up at him, startled for a split-second, then licked her lips.  “Well, actually, she thinks we’re a couple too.”</p>
<p>Now it was his turn to be surprised.  “Huh?  What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I tried to tell her it wasn’t true, but she didn’t believe me,” Maria said, her smile fading.  “She said that we gave it away by not dancing together earlier.”</p>
<p>Clint wasn’t sure what to say.  It was true – just about anyone who knew him would be able to tell how he felt about Maria if they saw him dancing with her like this.  Distracted, he hadn’t noticed Maria’s eyes drop.</p>
<p>Her voice sounded serious-calm, the way it did when she was giving bad news, “Clint? Can I tell you something?”</p>
<p>They were hardly moving now, Maria’s hands clasped behind his neck.  “Yeah, you can tell me anything, anytime, Maria.”</p>
<p>When she looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes.  Her voice came out as a husky whisper, “I love you.  I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He held her closer and stroked her hair. “Aw, honey – don’t cry,” he murmured. “That’s nothing to be sorry for.”</p>
<p>Maria pulled away just far enough so she could read his face.  “But I can’t – if-”  She closed her eyes and two lines of mascara and tears slowly streaked her cheeks. She opened them again, redder and still teary.  “If something happened and I lose you, I won’t be okay.”</p>
<p>That stunned Clint into silence for a moment, hearing Maria voice his own fears.  He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  “Want to know something funny?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Maria sounded doubtful, but her eyes scanned his face.</p>
<p>“I was thinking the same thing,” Clint said, stroking her cheek.  “I don’t know when I started loving you, but I realized it for sure tonight.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Maria asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said softly.  “So, I’m thinking if we don’t kiss, we can walk away – ignore it ‘til it goes away.  Or… we could –”</p>
<p>“We could what?” she asked, the Assistant Director tone creeping in, as if Plan A was already off the table.</p>
<p>“We could say what the hell and just go all in,” Clint replied, sounding, in his opinion, more confident than he felt.</p>
<p>Her eyes moved over his face, studying his features, then the corners of her mouth twitched up.  “It’s all or nothing for the Bartons, huh?”</p>
<p>Clint smiled, suddenly feeling shy.  “Something like that, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Then I say, what the hell.  If you didn’t like Plan B, you wouldn’t have suggested it,” she said, rubbing her thumb over the curve of the back of his neck.  “That means you should kiss me now.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and brushed his lips over hers, giving small kisses, testing out how it felt to kiss her before either of them parted their lips to deepen the kiss.  When they did, Maria tasted like champagne and vanilla cake.  Clint tried to burn that into his mind, so he’d always remember it.  They kissed slowly, learning each other’s lips, unhurried.</p>
<p>When they pulled away, another slow song was playing.  Maria rested her head on his shoulder, and he held her as they swayed together to the music.  “I love you,” he murmured into her hair, “Maria Elizabeth Hill.”</p>
<p>She pinched his side in mock-annoyance, “And I love you Clinton Francis Barton.”</p>
<p>Clint kissed her again, “That almost sounds good when you say it.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” she said, and he could feel her smile under his ear.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Clint said, laughing.  “Come on, we were having a moment!”</p>
<p>Maria’s shoulders shook as she laughed, “I know, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.”</p>
<p>Tracing her lips with the pad of his thumb, he said, “Your smile and your laugh are my two favorite things in the world.  You don’t have to apologize for them.”</p>
<p>She tapped him on the chest.  “And you are a romantic.”</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one,” he retorted.</p>
<p>Maria laughed and shook her head, “Help me find my shoes and let’s go back to the hotel.”</p>
<p>“Can I wake up with you?  So I know all this is real?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind that myself,” Maria said.  “That way we’ll start the adventure off right.”</p>
<p>“How’s that?” he asked, finding one high heel under one of the tables.</p>
<p>“Together,” she replied and kissed him on the cheek as she reclaimed her shoe.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>